


Personal Hygiene

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Sniper gets more than he bargained for during a late night shower.





	Personal Hygiene

Steam filled the shower room as Sniper hung his hat and vest on the post outside the shower stall. It was late and there were no other sounds in the rest of the base save for him in the showers. Just the way he liked it.

He stripped down, kicking his boots to the side so they wouldn’t get wet from accidental shower spray and pulled back the shower curtain. He let the water cascade over him before closing the curtain behind him and turning to face the wall, leaning heavily against it as the scalding hot water soothed his aching shoulders. It had been a long day, and the constant state of tensing up every time he heard a noise was wreaking havoc on his neck and upper back.

Running his fingers through his wet hair he started as the shower curtain behind him opened suddenly with nothing behind it. He backed against the wall as the curtain closed again, eyes darting around as a human sized void appeared in the steam from the shower.

“Have you lost your bloody mind?” He whispered through clenched teeth, trying to keep silent lest anyone notice anything.

“Oh do you never relax? You do realize how late it is correct? No one is awake to find us.” Though Sniper could hear the familiar voice, not being able to see its source was unsettling, at best. The invisible form pressed against him, blinking into a dull outline as their bodies touched. The enemy Spy ground up against him, nestling his head under Sniper’s chin. “Do you want me to leave?”

Instinctively Sniper wrapped his arms around him, realizing that the man was already very naked, and as he felt hair brush against his neck as he was spooned he also became acutely aware that he wasn’t wearing his mask. “Now I know you’re insane. What are you going to do if anyone from my team shows up?”

“No one is going to show up because it is very late, the shower is quite noisy, and we are going to be very quiet.” He punctuated each of his points with rough strokes of his hand against Sniper’s erection. “Besides, this is the only time that I can be sure you have bathed.”

Sniper grunted, not particularly liking any of those points, especially the part about bathing. However; he wasn’t going to chase Spy away. Not when he had already spent the time sneaking into the base and then following Sniper into the shower. He had to admit the dedication to stalking him into strange places was a little flattering.

On the other hand, if anyone from his team suddenly decided to come take a shower things would get very awkward very fast. Spy was invisible, but with all the steam in the room it was fairly obvious where he was. And if there was one thing Sniper didn’t want to do, it was explain why there was a naked, maskless, enemy Spy in the shower room at the same time he was.

Of course it was pretty late, and the shower was loud enough to drown out most noises, and they could keep it down. With a low growl he abruptly switched their places, slamming Spy roughly against the tiled wall behind them and ramming his tongue down the other man’s throat. Spy responded in form, eagerly pressing against him, pelvis thrusting upwards as he wrapped his fingers in Sniper’s hair and dragged him down.

Sniper reached down and hiked one of Spy’s legs up around his waist, bracing himself against the wall with one hand. Breathlessly he broke the kiss to mumble in Spy’s ear. “M'not doing this with you invisible.”

Spy turned his head to nip at his lips. “Would you really stop?” Sniper could almost feel his smirk as Spy lowered a hand to fondle him.

A strong hand wrapped around Spy’s wrist, pulling his hand back. “I mean it Spy.”

There was a grumble of something impolite in French, followed by a deep clicking noise and the man in front of Sniper suddenly sprung into being. “Better. You keep that face hidden enough as it is.” He didn’t give Spy a chance to respond, leaning forward and running his tongue along the deep scar across the man’s forehead so often under a mask that Sniper might have been the only person to ever see it.

“Don’t … Stop that.” Spy flushed, his normally suave exterior faltering in embarrassment as he weakly pushed Sniper’s face away from his scar.

Sniper just chuckled, enjoying the power of reducing his normally stoic enemy to quivering mush. He wasn’t quite jelly in his hands, not yet anyway. Best he start working on that. He stepped back into the water, pulling Spy into his arms and hoisting him up. Spy curled his legs around Sniper’s waist, wrapping his arms around his neck and letting out a soft groan as Sniper pressed him against the wall again.

It was a good thing Spy did wear a mask, as the bite mark Sniper left on his neck would have been difficult to explain. His fingers dug into Sniper’s back as he fought down a yelp. Sniper laughed again, fingers sliding down Spy’s sides and between his thighs, forcing their way inside with little warning.

Water cascaded across Sniper’s back, pouring down his arms and across Spy’s groin, warming them both and causing their skin to slip and slide as they moved. Sniper remained totally silent, his panting breath the only indication of what he was doing. Spy was having some trouble keeping himself contained, muttering soft curses and moaning into Sniper’s neck as he was stretched roughly.

He gasped as Sniper suddenly pulled his fingers out and nearly dropped Spy on his dick, impaling him in one swift motion.

As rough as Sniper was being he made sure to wrap one arm around Spy’s upper back, making sure he stayed pressed against him so he didn’t bash his head against the wall. He could be gentle, or at least he thought he could, but since Spy kept catching him in weird places where they had to be quiet or hasty, he wasn’t sure when he was going to be able to prove it.

But that was far from his mind as he bucked his hips harshly against Spy’s, drawing out delicious sounds that he wished he could someday hear in full and not bitten down and muffled. Fingers dug deeply enough into Sniper’s back to draw blood, followed by a whimpering cry as Spy came hard against their stomachs, almost instantly washed away by the warm water. He panted, clutching at Sniper as he slammed into him a few more times before finishing himself silently.

Sniper carefully pulled out and set Spy down, catching him when he wobbled. “Can you walk, mate?” Spy nodded, languidly curling against him instead of demonstrating his walking ability. Sniper shook his head and smiled fondly, finishing his shower with a drowsy Spy hanging off his side. He turned the water off and pulled the towel off the bar behind him, cautiously peering out the curtain before opening it. They had gotten lucky in that no one had come down to investigate why someone had taken an incredibly long shower very late at night.

Spy finally detached himself and headed over to his neatly folded clothes on the bench, swaying slightly as he slowly pulled them on. Sniper was clothed, shaved and had cleaned his hat before Spy had finished dressing himself. Sniper folded his arms and watched him, marveling at the ludicrous amount of layers the other man was wearing.

“And now you sneak out without anyone seeing.”

Spy grinned smugly as he buttoned his jacket. “That is part of the challenge, oui.”

Sniper casually cleaned his aviators on his shirt, holding them out and peering through them so he didn’t have to look at Spy. “Why don’t you stay the night? Bed in the camper is big enough for two.”

Spy smoothed his mask back into place, looking thoughtful. “Is it now?”

Sniper donned his glasses, letting a smirk tug at his lips. “‘Sides, think of how good it’ll be in a bed instead of against a wall, on the floor, or across some crates.”

“Oh you do know what to say to get your way.” Spy smiled easily, sliding up against him again and all but purring. “Lead the way mon amour.”


End file.
